


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Christmas Parties, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 11: Comfort and JoyRiza and Roy meet for the first time.





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is in a bit of a different format from the rest of the series. I hope you all enjoy it!

Riza sat on the staircase, listening to the sounds of her father’s dinner party. He enjoyed bringing his students around for dinners, and while the men had lots of fun, she was relegated to the kitchen or the hallway. She set her plate on the stairs next to her as she listened to the discussions of Alchemy waft up. It was Christmas, and all her father cared about was his research. Of course, he’d been that way since her mother died, so it was no wonder he didn’t seem to care about the nearing holiday.

She sighed, picking up her plate and making her way back to the kitchen. Better to get started on the dishes so that her father wouldn’t have anything to complain about. She set her plate on the counter, listening for the sounds of conversation to die so she could retrieve the other plates.

She thought she heard a lull in the conversation, so she turned to go collect the dishes from the dining room. As she turned, her hip caught the edge of her plate, still sitting on the counter. She watched the plate fall and shatter against the floor. The sound must have echoed because all other sounds ceased. Riza quickly dropped to her knees, trying to pick up as many of the shards as she could.

“Is… Is everything alright?”

Riza looked up. That wasn’t her father’s voice. Standing with his head poking in through the partially opened door was one of her father’s students. He had messy black hair and kind looking eyes.

“I just… dropped a plate is all. Are you all done?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, we just finished and were about to go to the parlor when we heard the noise. Are you Mister Hawkeye’s maid?”

Riza chuckled sadly. “His daughter, actually.”

“Oh! You’re Riza!”

She blinked. “U-um… Y-yes, I am. And you are?”

“Roy Mustang. I’m one of your father’s grad students.”

Riza smiled a bit. “A little young for a grad student, aren’t you?”

“Well, maybe just a tad. My aunt pushed me hard, so I wanted to do my best and make her proud. Is your mother around…?”

“No she… She passed when I was about eight.”

He stepped fully into the kitchen, kneeling down to help her gather the plates. “I’m sorry about your mother. I lost my parents when I was young too.”

Riza nodded, gathering the rest of the large shards. Roy helped her, and she carefully walked them over to the trash bin. When the kitchen was mostly cleaned, Riza gave another smile. “Thank you for helping me. I’m sure my father misses your company, Mister Mustang.”

“Ah, he won’t miss me. I’d rather spend some time getting to know you. Do you have holiday plans?”

“We don’t… We don’t really celebrate the holidays anymore. It’s been a sore subject since my mother passed.” Riza could feel her throat closing up. “I-I’m really fine. Thank you for your help.” She turned away, but Roy’s hand quickly closed around her wrist.

“Please don’t go away. Just… five minutes to get to know to you?”

“I’d really rather we didn’t. My father doesn’t like me interacting with his students.”

“Oh come on. You’re a smart girl. Where are you going to college?”

“College? I’m not old enough for college yet.”

His brow furrowed. “You’re not?”

“No. I’m… well, I’ll be seventeen in April.”

“Oh I… didn’t realize.”

Riza nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get the dishes washed.”

“Okay well… If you’re interested, there’s going to be a holiday party next friday at the Alpha Kappa Psi house. I’m sure your father will let you out for one night of fun, won’t he?”

“He doesn’t believe in fun, and he’s not interested in letting me out. I-I’m really sorry, Mister Mustang…” Riza could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Oh hey, hey. Please don’t cry!” He froze. “Shit, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“I-it’s not your fault. The holidays… I haven’t done anything since my mother passed and I miss her and it’s really hard.”

Roy nodded, patting her shoulder comforting. “I’ve got an idea, if you’re up to it?”

Riza just stared at the floor. She didn’t want to get in any more trouble than she already would be for breaking a plate. “I…”

“Sneak out and come to the party with me. It’ll be fun. Just some dancing and eggnog. Holiday stuff. A good plan, yeah?”

Riza sniffled a bit. “I’ll be in so much trouble.”

“But doesn’t that make it worth the while? One night of holiday fun. It’s the end of the semester. All the guys’ll be going home pretty much, so it’s one last hurrah. And if you get in any trouble, I’ll take the blame, I promise. Please?”

Riza sniffled a bit more, but she nodded. “That… sounds really nice.”

He grinned. “I’ll come pick you up around nine then. Will you be ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You know, you’ve got quite the lovely smile, Miss Riza. I look forward to it. Until Friday.” He took her hand and pressed his lips to it before disappearing back into the dining room. Riza sat there stunned. For the first time in eight years, she actually felt a bit of holiday joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
